Anniversary
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Yohji wakes up and Ran isn't there.


The sound of the alarm clock woke me from my sleep. I groaned as I rolled over and the 'off' button. I could tell it would be a long day from that moment. I opened my eyes to see that Ran had woke up before I did. He always did rise early. I didn't see how he did it, but he did. I listened for sounds of movement, but I did not detect any. I shook it off, for some odd reason it unnerved me that he was not here. Normally the smell of food would drift up to our room. I guess he forgot to make breakfast today.

I finally lifted my lazy ass out of bed. I smiled, Ran would sometimes wake me up by yelling 'lazy ass' at me. Sometimes I would just lay in bed to annoy him and to get him into the bed, then niether of us would get out of bed until later. Of course our bedroom activities had come to a stop. Our age would not permit us to go through some of the positons that we were fond of. 

I made my way to the bathroom. I needed a shower in the mornings so I could operate through the day. When I entered the bathroom I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was no longer the young Yohji Kudo who used to chase women.. My hair was now a silver color, but still the same length it was when I was 22. Ran had liked that style so I kept it. I let out a small chuckle. I remembered when I had first spotted a silver hair. I had freaked out and began to yell. Ran stormed up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. When I had explained the silver hair, he laughed. My Ran laughed at me.

I stored that memory away. Of course I still mourn the loss of my blond hair, but not as much as I used to. I turned my attention to my stomach. There was a hint of fat but nothing more. Ran and I made it a habit to stay fit and healthy in our age. When I was finally done examining my body I turned my full attention to the shower stall. I slowly turned on the hot water. I did not want my water to be too hot. I then turned on the cold water to cool down the hot water some.

When the temperature was right, I shed my boxers and stepped into the stall, closing the curtain behind me. As the water poured over me, my mind began to wonder and it wondered to Ran. I was curious as to where he went. It was unlike him to leave this early. I signed, maybe something had happened to Aya-Chan. She was sick lately and needed someone to care for her.

I reached for my shampoo and grabbed Ran's instead without realizing it. As I lathered the shampoo into my hair, I noticed it wasn't mine. I cursed and blamed it on my old age.It seemed that I was forgetting things all the time. I rinsed the lather out of my hair and I grabbed a bar of soap and began that tedious task. 'At least I'm doing something right' I thought to myself. I then rinsed my body clean and turned off the shower water. I pulled the curtain back and reached for my towel. I stepped out of the stall and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to our bedroom.

I quickly dressed myself; wearing a black turtleneck and jeans. After combing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, I began my descent downstairs. I was hoping that Ran had left me a note as to where he went. He knew it worried me when he didn't say goodbye to me when he left.

As I went to open the fridge door, my eyes caught a note on the door. I shut the door and removed the note. I fumbled for my reading glasses in my front pocket.

Yohji,  
Went to Aya's. Please meet me there.  
Love Ran.

I smiled to myself. I should have known that was where he had went. I put the note on the counter and grabbed my keys. He rarely asked me to go to Aya-Chan's. I figured things were severe this time or else he wouldn't have asked me to go.

I pulled up to Aya's house fifteen minutes later. I noticed there were two other vehicles besides Ran's. I shook it off as nothing. Ran probably wanted other close friends there too, in case something happened to Aya. I was worried by now. Why would he have all these people here? I hestitiantly knocked on the door and received a weak 'enter' from Aya.

I opened the door to find that the house was dark. I was shaking from fear that Aya-Chan was not ok. When suddenly several people yelled "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

I jumped out of surprise. Now being an ex-assassin I should not be surprised, but damnit, they got me this time. The lights came on and I saw Ran, my beautiful Ran, standing in front of me. He opened his arms to me and I went. I could never deny him anything, no matter how mad or upset I was at him.

"Happy 43rd anniversary love." He whispered in my ear.

"It's our anniversary?" I asked him quite confused.

"Yes old man. You forget things too easily." Ran joked. Back in the old days the other members of Weiss would tease me beacuse I was the oldest.

"I love you." I told him. Ran smiled at me and kissed me.

I looked around to see who attended this party. Ken, Omi, Aya, Manx, and Sakura were present. I smiled as I sat down on the sofa. Ran joined me by sitting in front of me and placing my arms around him. I thought to myself how sometimes I enjoyed the simple gestures of affection more than sex. I kissed the top of Ran's head and whispered 'Happy anniversary love.'


End file.
